


It Doesn't End Here

by Ehliena



Series: IchiRuki Week 2015 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: But it's okay, F/M, IchiRuki Week, and he's going to soul society, day 4 - rukongai, his soul is fine, ichigo's body is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's body is dying. His family is there with him. As is Rukia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't End Here

**Author's Note:**

> Possible death trigger. But since it's Bleach, Ichigo isn't really gone, he's just turned into a full-time spirit.

Rukongai

 

Ichigo knew his time was up. Who knew that frequently spending time outside your body could lead to cancer?

Doctors were baffled that such a fit young man like himself would present with such a progressive disease. Kidou couldn’t even help him. Whenever they tried to treat him with kido, his inner hollow would react as if it were being attacked, further progressing his disease. Orihime tried to help, but even her Soten Kisshun couldn’t stop his condition from progressing.

So he made his peace, accepting that he was going to die soon. Urahara suggested that he could use a gigai, but Ichigo dound that he had no qualms about being dead. He was already spending a lot of his time as a shinigami anyway. In a sense, death would only make his assignment as part of the Gotei 13 more permanent.

He was warned though that his reiatsu levels were going to be low at the start, but ithey would build to what he had now, and would probably increase even more, from what his fight with Aizen showed, he hasn’t even tapped into his full potential.

A confused sort of sadness hung on the Kurosaki household that week, on one hand, Ichigo would be permanently residing in Soul Society. On the other, he could always come back for a visit.

“Just think of it as Ichi-nii going off to college,” Karin told her twin. “He can only come back on certain occasions. And he’d be in a gigai instead of his actual body. And people would think he was dead.”

“You’re not helping!” Yuzu said, stomping her foot for emphasis. “Ichi-nii is dying and there’s nothing anybody can do about it. Not modern science or anything from the spirit world. They already took so much of his time away from us, now they get him for good! It’s not fair.”

The last sentence was said in a small voice. Yuzu wasn’t used to complaining. It was Ichigo and Karin who complained, Yuzu just did chores and stayed quiet.

“Life isn’t fair,” Isshin said, surprising the two. “Sometimes people who deserve to die lie, while people who deserve to live die. Sometimes the good don’t always win.”

“I know,” Yuzu hung her head. “That doesn’t make it easier to accept.”

It was rare that their father was serious. But with Ichigo’s condition worsening by the day, they didn’t really have that much to joke about.

So his body deteriorated, and as he took his last few breaths, his soul separated from his body, as it always did when he was on shinigami duties, but this time it was different. He would never return to his body.

Rukia was with them, in a gigai, right by his bedside, holding his hand. Yuzu and Karin were on the opposite side. His father was by the door, fingers seeming to itch for something, a smoke or his zanpaktou, Ichigo didn’t know. Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu were downstairs drinking tea, already having said their goodbyes.

As his soul left his body, he saw his body take one last shuddering breath. Yuzu knew what was happening and immediately started to cry. Karin was fighting off tears as she consoled her twin. Isshin’s face darkened. While the former captain knew that his son’s soul was there, Ichigo’s body, the body that his beloved Masaki brought into this world, was gone.

Rukia stared at Ichigo. Ichigo, not his now-dead body. She tilted her head in a silent question, respecting the Kurosaki family’s need to grieve. Ichigo gestured that she should wait a bit longer. Yuzu was inconsolable, sobbing over his body. Karin glared at him, blaming him for her twin’s anguish.

A moment passed, and then another. The only sound in the room was Yuzu heaving gulps of air through her tears. She was also the first one to speak.

“Ichi-nii is here, isn’t he?” she asked the occupants of the room even though she already knew the answer. “It’s not fair, I’m the only one who can’t see him.”

Despite her family background, Yuzu was decidedly normal. It didn’t usually bother her, Karin complained about it enough that Yuzu realized how much of a hassle it was to see things normal people couldn’t. But there were times, times like these, that she was jealous of the rest of her family.

“He’s right here,” Rukia said, gesturing to the bed where Ichigo was still sitting. She then placed her hand on her chest, directly over her heart. “And he’s also here.”

“She’s right,” Ichigo said, knowing that Yuzu couldn’t hear her. “I’ll always be with you.”

He reached out and tried to pat Yuzu’s head, his hand passing through her. He thought she might have felt something because she gave a small smile.

“I’ll give you a bit,” Rukia told him.  “I’ll be outside.”

Ichigo knew the plan. Rukia would be the one to send him to Soul Society. Renji and the others were already on standby to intercept him wherever he landed.

“I’ll visit,” Ichigo promised as soon as Rukia left the room. “I’ll visit as often as I can.”

“Don’t get cocky,” his father warned him. “You’ve got a lot of training to do.”

“I know.”

His zanpaktou skills were at captain levels, but he had zero kido skills. They told him he’d have to go through training before he could become a full-fledged shinigami.

“Don’t forget that you’re going to be part of the Shiba Clan,” Isshin reminded him. “While none of us are sticks in the mud, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Says the captain who gave up his powers to save a quincy,” Ichigo groused. “I understand Pop, don’t worry.”

Karin watched the exchange, shaking her head. Her brother might be a spirit full-time now, but apparently, not even death could change their dynamics.

“Ichi-nii,” Yuzu said suddenly. “Don’t eat any strange food okay? Always make sure you have clean underwear for the next day before you go to sleep. And don’t go off with strange people.”

“Yuzu…” Ichigo couldn’t believe his ears. His younger sister worried too much.

“And don’t keep Rukia-nee waiting,” she continued, causing Ichigo to blush. “I know she turned you down once because she was a shinigami and you were human, but she feels the same way you do. And now you don’t have any reason not to be together.”

Ichigo shook his head. Getting dating advice from his sister was weird. Then again, Ichigo had never really been normal.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Karin said, putting a hand on Yuzu’s shoulder to stop the other girl from giving more reminders. “They said it might take a while for you to be able to come back, but don’t forget about us.”

“I won’t,” Ichigo promised.

After a round of hugs, or at least trying to hug, and another round of goodbyes, Isshin walked Ichigo outside. It was obvious that his dad had something else to say, but Ichigo couldn’t imagine what else it could be.

“Ichigo,” Isshin started, apparently deciding do just dive right in and say what he had to say. “Rukia is part of the Kuchiki Clan. There are certain protocols with regards to courting her.”

“What?!”

Ichigo expected a lot of other things that Isshin would want to tell him. Courting didn’t even make it into the top 50. Ichigo couldn’t believe his family, first Yuzu, and now his dad was giving him dating advice. He wasn’t really that hopeless, was he?

“As a member of the Shiba Clan a lot would be expected from you,” Isshin continued. “If ever you need help, just ask Kuukaku okay? She’ll help out.”

“Pop!” Ichigo exclaimed. “I’ve got a lot of things to do before I can possibly--”

“Yuzu’s right, you know,” Isshin cut in. “Rukia is very sought after. A vice-captain and sister to the Kuchiki Clan head, she’s quite a catch. You should make a move as soon as you can. And bring her around, yeah? She is one of my daughters after all.”

Isshin left Ichigo after that. Wondering what has gotten into his family, he stepped outside the house. Rukia was waiting for him in her shinigami form, her lieutenant’s badge gleaming on her shoulder. She really was beautiful.

“Ready?” she asked as soon as she saw him.

Ichigo smiled and nodded his head.

“As I’ll ever be.”

He reached out and held her hand, watching as she lifted her zanpaktou.

“See you on the flip side.”


End file.
